Ties
by Sunny Ice
Summary: No, it was not washing-day, but still Castle walked in and made the day brighter. Literally.


**Hello, fellow Castle-Lovers! **I started watching the series this summer and the characters are just perfect for me to write something.

I especially like the way Castle and Beckett are bantering with each other. Not quite sure of Caskett though...

Anyway, I like to read what you think about me contributing to this fandom.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Castle" or make any profit of witing this.  
****Claimer: The way the characters are composed from this point on (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

"Hey Castle, washing day?" Esposito called after him all throught the precinct.  
Ryan turned his head around to look at the author. He broke in laughter as well.  
"And there I thought the rich could effort taste."  
"You can't buy taste," his partner argued back still with a smirk. "What a pity."  
Castle decided to ignore the two and set the morning coffee on Detective Beckett's desk.  
"Castle! What are you wearing?!" She tried not to laugh, but it was really difficult even for her.  
"Oh come on," he turned to Esposito and Ryan as well. "It is just a tie."  
"A really uhm...colourful tie." Kate held her hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully trying to hide the broad grin.  
Indeed Rick Castle had walked in wearing a yellow tie with green stripes and blue dots.  
"Don't let the guys from decency arrest you, even Montgomery and I won't be able to bail you out."  
Castle huffed and slumped into his chair.  
"I couldn't find any other tie this morning, so Alexis said, she had bought me something for Helloween years ago. I took it and was already in the cab when I saw what I held in hands."  
Beckett took a sip of her coffee. It was almost too good to be that mean to Castle.  
"Why don't you just leave the tie, you don't usually wear one."  
'She's good noticing that,' Castle thought. But she wasn't such a good Detective for nothing. Still, he was stunned by _how_ good she was sometimes.  
He put a finger in his collar and wiggled it. The button before the last on his shirt was missing, and the tie covered that.  
"Oh." Beckett brought out, forrowing her brow.  
"Mister Castle?" A young man with a small box in hands appeared behind Kate.  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Rick signed the mail and explained while tipping the man off. "I ordered something decent. After all I work with such well dressed Detectives." There was just the slightest hint of sarcasm as he looked at the three with a sneer grin.  
Striding over to the breakroom, he didn't see Kate rolling her eyes, Esposito sighing at such bad taste and Ryan texting someone about today's happenings.  
Right after Castle was gone, someone called about a dropped body.  
Beckett, pulling on her jacket, called out to Castle to hurry up, how long could it take to tie a tie?

w-_-w

"Good mornig, Mr Colorful Tie." Lanie greeted him at the crime scene.  
Castle pulled a sour face at her and looked at the victim.  
And froze.  
"Seriously?" At his outburst Lanie looked at Kate who shrugged. "Is today the first of April and I forgot about this time-leap?"  
"Calm down, Castle. We didn't kill a clown to make fun of you. Especially not in such a weather, if we could make time-leaps." Beckett shot at him.  
"If I could, it'd be as hot as in beautiful LA right now," Lanie added.  
A few hours later the team had solved this easy case: someone stole a purse, ran away and the clown hit his head on the slippery sidewalk. A tragic accident, but not a murder. He would face the law of court for Involuntary manslaughter. And theft.

w-_-w

"I could spent more time with Jenny, if every day could be a nive-to-five- case like this."  
"And I could spend the nights with some drinks and not just coffee," Esposito added.  
"And I would get a lot more sleep." Beckett sighed.  
The men, Castle standing beside her too, stopped in their actions.  
"What? You know I like to solve cases asap."  
"Yeah."  
"Sure."  
The boys turned away, thinking slightly the same 'And what about a private life?'.  
"Beckett,Ryan, Esposito and Castle. I want a quick talk before you head home." Montgomery stood before his office.  
The four just stared at him. "What?"  
"Didn't know it looks that bad," Castle stated.  
"It does." The three Detectives said dryly unison.  
"Oh, the tie?" Montgomery looked at it. "I found it in the break room and thought I'd try seomthing new."  
Ryan shook his head, Esposito looked everywhere but at his boss and Beckett twirley a strain of hair, examining the ceiling rather interested.  
Castle walked over to the man and laid an arm over his shoulder, guiding him back into his office. "You know, I know a fantastic delivery-service for clothes and I have the number right here..."  
x-_-x

* * *

**Brief explanation: I have watched till S3 and the 2nd half of S5 (after "Hunt"). Waiting for S4...**


End file.
